Lelouch, The Prince Of Troublemakers
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch keeps getting himself in trouble. It's up to Shirley, to keep Lelouch's troublemaking antics under control. However, Lelouch is determined to prove, that he's Ashford Academy's best student.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge didn't have a detention after school. This was such a rare event, that Lelouch got excited and started dancing. Shirley Fenette walked by and said, "You seem happier than usual Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "This is the first school day of the month that I didn't get a detention."

Shirley handed Lelouch a bouquet of flowers and said, "I hope that you like them."

Lelouch replied, "Whatever." Lelouch ran up to Suzaku Kururugi.

Suzaku asked, "What's going on?"

Lelouch said, "Shirley's been getting me flowers several times a month. Why would she do that?"

Suzaku replied, "It's a gift to show that she likes you."

Lelouch was surprised to hear that so he said, "I thought that she gave me the flowers, because she was too lazy to throw them away."

Suzaku sighed and asked, "Have you been throwing Shirley's flowers in the garbage can?"

Lelouch nervously said, "Yes."

Suzaku asked, "How many bouquets of flowers has she gotten for you?"

Lelouch said, "Ten."

Suzaku replied, "Flower bouquets cost a lot of money."

Lelouch said, "I feel bad for wasting Shirley's money. I better do something nice for her."

Suzaku sighed and asked, "What do you plan on doing?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to get Shirley some flowers."

Lelouch started running to the flower store. After running for twenty seconds Lelouch was tired so he got into a taxi cab. The taxi cab driver asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Lelouch asked, "Do you know where the nearby flower store is?"

The taxi cab driver said, "Yes. I often buy flower bouquets so I have something to throw at passengers that don't give me a tip."

Lelouch replied, "I was hoping that I could get a taxi ride for half price." The taxi cab driver threw a bucket of pebbles at Lelouch. Lelouch asked, "Why did you do that?"

The taxi cab driver said, "That's what I do to people that try to be a cheapskate. Get out."

Lelouch replied, "Okay." Lelouch got out of the taxi cab and started running to the flower store.

Lelouch walked inside of the flower store and saw Lloyd Asplund. Lelouch said, "I'm surprised to see you in a flower store."

Lloyd smiled and said, "My employees are getting close to finding out that I don't like them so I'm getting them flowers to trick them."

Lelouch was impressed by Lloyd's dumb plan. Lelouch said, "That's a neat idea dude. However I have to get flowers for someone I care about which isn't as fun."

Lloyd chuckled and said, "You're probably getting flowers for yourself, because you love yourself more than anybody."

Lelouch walked up to one of the store employees and asked, "Which aisle are the flowers in?"

The store employee said, "Every aisle has flowers."

Lelouch replied, "Wow. This place is bland. You should sell stuff like batteries in here."

Lelouch looked around and found a bouquet of roses. Even though Lelouch forgot most of the things that Shirley told him he remembered that roses were her favorite. Lelouch said, "There's only one container of roses left. I better get it before somebody tries to steal it."

Princess Cornelia grabbed the bouquet of roses and said, "You can't have them Lelouch."

Lelouch angrily asked, "Why not?"

Cornelia said, "I need them."

Lelouch replied, "Don't give me any excuses. Shirley will be disappointed if I don't give her roses."

Cornelia responded, "I'm getting the roses for Guilford. He's gotten me flowers a hundred times. It's time for me to be the generous one."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "You're the opposite of generous Cornelia. I've been throwing Shirley's flowers into garbage cans for a month so I need to pay her back."

Cornelia replied, "You're a jerk for throwing her flowers away."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm one of the nicest dudes ever."

Cornelia replied, "You're the biggest jerk of our family Lelouch."

Lelouch said, "Considering that our father and half brother almost got billions of people destroyed I think that I'm the best member of the family."

Cornelia replied, "You're one of the immature people ever."

Lelouch said, "I'll give you a bag of dinner leftovers if you give me the flowers."

Cornelia stuck her tongue out and replied, "No."

Lelouch said, "I've got plenty of mildly edible leftovers. You'd get some diseases, but it wouldn't be that rough."

Cornelia replied, "Buzz off Lelouch."

Lelouch stubbornly said, "I'm going to get the flowers." Lelouch grabbed the flowers out of Cornelia's hands and started running out of the store. Cornelia had a sneaky smile on her face. Although Lelouch got the flowers he didn't pay for them. Because of that Cornelia knew that Lelouch would get in trouble.

Lelouch started running outside. A police officer noticed that Lelouch was going really fast so he grabbed Lelouch and asked, "What's going on running boy?"

Cornelia said, "That guy ran out of the flower store with flowers that he stole from me and the store."

The police officer let go of Lelouch and said, "Give her the flowers or I'll lock you up for the night."

Lelouch sighed and replied, "Okay cop dude."

The police officer said, "Hey. Call me a more respectable name."

Lelouch replied, "Okay officer dude." Lelouch handed the bouquet of flowers to Cornelia.

Cornelia had a smug smile on her face while saying, "You lost Lelouch. I think this proves that royalty is better than being a troublemaking slob like you."

Lelouch walked into the flower store and looked around for some other flowers. He grabbed a bouquet of random pink flowers and asked, "How much do these silly flowers cost?"

The employee said, "Twenty dollars."

Lelouch screamed, "Why do you charge so much for flowers?!"

The employee said, "Flowers are good sentimental gifts."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and said, "I'll buy these stupid flowers." Lelouch paid the employee and walked out. While walking outside Lelouch stepped in gum. He set the flowers down on the ground while he got the gum off his shoe. The flowers got blown away by the wind. Cornelia caught the flowers.

After Lelouch ate the gum he noticed that Cornelia was holding the flowers. Cornelia smiled and said, "Thank you for losing to me again Lelouch. There's no family member more fun to defeat than you."

Lelouch shook his fist at Cornelia and said, "Give me the flowers."

Cornelia replied, "No. Seeing you angry is one of my favorite hobbies." Cornelia did an evil laugh while walking away.

Lelouch went back into the flower store. He walked up to the manager and said, "I'm tired of shopping for dumb flowers. Grab some random flowers, take twenty dollars away from me, and throw the flowers at me."

The manager replied, "Okay." The manager grabbed some flowers and threw them at Lelouch. Lelouch threw twenty dollars at the manager and ran out.

Lelouch had a taxi cab take him to Shirley's house. Lelouch knocked on the door. Shirley opened it and said, "Hi Lulu. I'm always delighted to see you, but I didn't know that you were coming tonight."

Lelouch replied, "I got a surprise gift for you. It's a pretty mediocre gift, but I hope that you dig it." Lelouch handed the flowers to Shirley.

Shirley said, "Thank you Lelouch. I'm honored to get this from you."

Lelouch looked guilty while saying, "I didn't know that you were getting flowers for me as a gift. I thought you just wanted me to throw them away. I hope these flowers will keep you from getting mad."

Shirley smiled and said, "Nothing makes me more happy than my time with you Lulu. You make a lot of silly mistakes, but it gives you a eccentric charm. You're the most special guy that I've ever met."

Lelouch proudly replied, "I'm the most special person of all time!" Lelouch started dancing around Shirley's house. Lelouch slipped on some flowers that he dropped on the ground. Shirley caught him. Lelouch said, "Even though I've always liked you I can't stop falling for you."

The next day, Lelouch came to school wearing a black tuxedo and top hat. He hoped that dressing like that would have him declared the best looking guy at school. Lelouch walked up to Shirley and asked, "How do I look?"

Shirley said, "Fantastic, but why are you dressed so fancy on a school day?"

Lelouch replied, "To make sure that I win the title of the best looking guy at school."

Shirley blushed while saying, "You're always the best looking guy. Pretty much every girl at school thinks you're good looking."

Lelouch said, "If they know that I'm the best looking guy that makes them smarter than the average student. I have the potential to win every award."

Shirley replied, "I'm sure you'll win plenty of things, but I doubt that you could win the title of best guitar player, because you don't know how to play it."

The next day Lelouch went to school with a guitar. He started playing guitar around the hallways. However Lelouch was terrible at playing the guitar. It sounded like a disaster.

Shirley asked, "Why are you trying to play the guitar Lulu?"

Lelouch said, "To win the title of the best guitar player at school."

Shirley replied, "But you're not a guitar player."

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm super good at playing the guitar."

Lelouch's best friend, Suzaku Kururugi, said, "You suck at playing the guitar."

Lelouch hit Suzaku with his guitar and screamed, "El Kabong!"

Shirley replied, "No offense Lulu, but you're acting like a clown."

The next day Lelouch came to school wearing a purple clown costume and makeup on his face. Principal Ashford saw what Lelouch looked like and said, "You're not dressed appropriately for school Lelouch."

Lelouch asked, "Why so serious?"

Shirley asked, "What are you up to Lulu?"

Lelouch smiled while saying, "This school deserves a better class clown and I'm going to give it to them."

Shirley replied, "I don't think you should keep doing weird stuff like this in order to win a bunch of rankings in a book."

Lelouch said, "You look nervous. Is it the scars?"

Shirley replied, "You don't have scars on your face Lulu."

Lelouch said, "I wanted to get some scars on my face, but that would of ruined my flawless looks."

The next day Lelouch went to school wearing Tamayura pajamas and he was carrying a Tamayura blanket and stuffed animals. Shirley asked, "What are you up to this time?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to win the title of the school's best napper."

Shirley asked, "What's up with all the Tamayura stuff?"

Lelouch said, "You need to support the obscure." A bunch of delivery guys came into the school carrying a bed. Lelouch said, "I'm going to sleep in the classroom on this nice bed."

Shirley replied, "It looks like a fancy bed."

Lelouch said, "That's why I used one of Suzaku's cards to pay for it."

The next day Lelouch came to school wearing a Top Cat costume. Shirley asked, "Why are you wearing a cat Halloween costume Lulu?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not dressed up like any generic cat. I'm dressed up like the iconic Hanna-Barbera character Top Cat. That way I'll win the title of the school's coolest cat. I'll finally beat Arthur."

Shirley replied, "But the coolest cat title means being cool, not dressing up like a cat."

Lelouch said, "Well dressing up like the champion chip of cats is hip. I even hired a police officer to chase me."

The police officer burst in and said, "I'm going to run you in Top Cat."

Lelouch replied, "You won't stop me."

A few days later Lelouch came to school with a couple of bags of garbage. He started opening up the bags and throwing garbage on the floor. Shirley asked, "Why are you throwing garbage around the hallways Lulu?"

Lelouch said, "I'm trying to win the title of the school's best litterbug."

The janitor handed Lelouch a broom and said, "You should be trying to win the title of being Ashford Academy's best sweeper." Lelouch broke the broom in half. The janitor angrily asked, "Why did you do that?"

Lelouch said, "So I can become Ashford Academy's best punk."

The next day Lelouch came to school with flowers and chocolate for Shirley. Shirley smiled and said, "Thank you Lulu."

Lelouch replied, "I'm going to win the title of the school's biggest sweetheart."

Shirley blushed and said, "You're my biggest sweetheart." Lelouch and Shirley kissed.

One of the teachers walked by and said, "You can't kiss at school."

Lelouch replied, "Wow. It seems like the school board is full of romance haters."

The teacher asked, "Do you think that the school board are heartless people that hate love?"

Lelouch said, "Yep."

The teacher replied, "Sounds like you want another detention."

Lelouch said, "If you think that I want another detention you're a brainless fool."

The teacher replied, "You have a detention after school."

Lelouch said, "That means that I'll win the title of having more detentions than any student at school. I have like eight detentions a week."

The next day Lelouch burst into school with a surfboard. He purposely spilt gallons of water on the hallway's floor so he could surf around the school. Shirley got wide eyed and asked, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch smiled and said, "I'm going to become the school's top surfer."

Shirley replied, "But there aren't any surfers at school. Plus surfing at school is a crazy thing to do."

Lelouch said, "Then I'll also win the title of being the school's craziest student."

A week later Milly's book about the student records was released to various students. Lelouch jumped around the school while saying, "I'm excited to see how many rankings have my name on them."

Shirley replied, "Congratulations Lulu. You were ranked as the best at everything. You did so well that they had to add a category for being the second best at things so students that aren't you could get some credit."

Lelouch proudly said, "This means that I'm the greatest Ashford Academy student of all time."

Shirley replied, "By the way I lost my calendar. Do you know what day this is?"

Lelouch said, "April first." Lelouch suddenly realized that the record book was one of Milly's pranks.

Milly giggled while saying, "You've pranked the school thousands of times so I gave you a prank."

Lelouch sighed and said, "I'm not the best at everything."

Shirley replied, "Nobody could ever accomplish that Lulu. It would be one of the most impossible things ever."

Lelouch said, "I wanted to challenge the rules of impossibility."

Shirley smiled and said, "Well, you are the best thing in my life."

Lelouch replied, "Then I broke the best record of all." Lelouch kissed Shirley.

Principal Ashford said, "Stop kissing or you'll get another detention."

Lelouch replied, "The school board members need to kiss and make up."


End file.
